Nobody's Hero
by femslashandfairytales
Summary: After a heroic event, psychiatric technician Emma Swan becomes the object of fixation for a delusional young boy. *Nonmagical SwanQueen AU* (Set in modern day Chicago area)
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: **nonmagic AU, Emma is not Henry's bio mom, ****SwanQueen (slow build), hints of Redswan and eventual RedLace **

* * *

Sweat dripped from Emma's brow as she swung open the doors to her apartment building. Throbbing feet and a slight headache usually accompanied Emma's completion of a twelve hour shift. Since today was her first full shift at the group home for mentally ill teens in two weeks, it was especially painful.

She exhaled slowly as she sifted through her mail. Weeks ago all Emma would have found in her mailbox was credit card offers and past due bill notices. Now the box was crammed full of fan mail, papers and TV shows asking for interviews, and even someone wanting to make her story into a movie. Not a single bit of it was worth keeping. Without a second thought she dumped it all in the trash.

She kept hoping the circus would die down soon, though she saw no end in sight. _I guess that's what you get for doing the right thing, _this thought crossed Emma's mind at least once daily. Though, if Emma could relive that moment she wouldn't change a single thing. She'd climbing into the burning car over and over again, if it meant she was going to save someone's life.

Her Boss, Archibold Hopper, had called her actions impulsive and reckless. Deeming them a clear result of her desire to fix everyone else's problem but her own, which of course stems from issues she had in her adolescent years.

When everyone else wanted to congratulate her, Dr. Hopper only wanted to analyze her motives. One of the many perks of working for a psychiatrist. He had required her to take two weeks leave from work and strongly suggested she speak with a counselor.

She kicked her shoes off the second she walked into the door. She turned on her cell phone to see it display the number fourteen. The number was higher than Emma had hoped but had decreased over the past few days. She deleted most of them a second after they started except for one.

"Hey, it's Ruby," The voice on the message let out an exasperated sigh. "It's been a few days and I haven't heard from you. I'm sorry about the other night. I don't know what I was thinking." There was a long pause. "Actually, I know exactly I was thinking but obviously you weren't thinking the same."

Getting involved with the granddaughter of the woman who she pulled from the burning car was a terrible idea. Emma knew it was. If she was ever uncertain she could count on reminders from Killian, her best friend and co-worker.

"I understand if you don't want to hang out anymore, or whatever. Granny will be disappointed, but she'll get over it." Another of Ruby's sighs caused the message to crackle and pop. "I called to say thank you again, Emma. Take care of yourself, hero."

Emma had convinced herself there was nothing between she and Ruby except friendship, and there wasn't. Not for Emma anyway. She didn't realize until the girl pressed her lips against her own that Ruby may have had a different impression.

She felt guilty for ignoring her. She needed to apologize though she wasn't sure how. She deleted the voicemail and sat on the arm of her chair. It was the single piece of furniture besides a mattress in her studio apartment.

Emma searched her brain for the right words to say and lifted her thumb to dial the Lucas's bed and breakfast. Before she completed the call, the phone vibrated in her hand. She looked at the number but didn't recognize it.

She was going to ignore the call but telling yet another reporter to 'fuck off' gave her an excuse to delay calling Ruby. "Hello," it came out even more flat than she had intended.

"Is this Emma Swan?" The woman's voice on the other end was low and professional.

"It is," Emma's tone remained flat.

"The Emma Swan who pulled the elderly woman from the wrecked car two weeks ago?"

"The one and only," Emma chuckled to herself. "If you're looking for an interview you're out of luck. I'm holding out for Ellen." The woman on the other end fell silent. "You're not representing Ellen Degeneres by chance?"

"No, but-"

"Well then I guess this is goodbye," Emma shook her head.

"Please, don't hang up the phone," Her pitch went up slightly. Emma noted a hint of panic in the woman's voice and froze. "It's about my son. He's ten."

"I don't plan on making an appearance at birthday parties either," Emma quipped.

"Ms. Swan, I'm in a dire situation and I'd appreciate it if you refrain from making light of this," she said.

"I will," Emma said in a huff. "That is as soon as you tell me what this dire situation is."

"My son, Henry. He believes himself to be your biological child," the woman stated. It sounded as if she had more to say. "He was adopted."

"Look, whoever you are," Emma stood from the chair. "Unless this kid was magically conceived by lesbian love-making that would be impossible. Besides, I'm pretty sure i'd remember giving birth." Emma shook her head. "If you're trying to scam me out of money you're barking up the wrong tree."

"I'm afraid I've given you the entirely wrong impression," the woman snapped back. "My name is Regina Mills. My son," she continued with a hiss, "is a patient of your employer's. This past weekend he spent an overnight in Storybrooke."

It dawned on Emma then exactly what Regina meant when she said her child 'believed' himself to be her son. Storybrooke was the code name for the preteen and early teen male group home. In order to spend a night there, Henry must be suffering from a mental illness.

Emma could jump to conclusions and make assumptions on his diagnosis but she wasn't going to that. It wouldn't help the situation. "I wasn't at work this weekend. I actually rarely work Storybrooke. I spend most of my time in one of the other homes," Emma said referring to Arendale, the all girls facility.

"I'm aware of that. His fixation started when he saw you on the news weeks ago. He's concocted an elaborate delusion around your heroic act. He refers to you as the savior," Regina said. "Had I known then that you were an employee at Dr. Hopper's facilities, I wouldn't have let my son be admitted there." Her voice cracked a little.

Emma nodded as her brow furrowed, "I'm not sure why you've called me."

"It seems while at Storybrooke, one of the other boys encouraged my son to sneak into the office and steal your employee file," Regina said. "He's been missing for several hours and the only place I've yet to search is yours."

"Have you contacted Dr. Hopper?" Emma asked. "Or the authorities?"

"Trust me,I have spoken, at length, with the Doctor," Regina sighed. "And the police will likely be my next call. I would just rather not put my child through more stress than necessary. In these delusions of his I seem to play the role of a villain."

Emma wet her lips. She wanted to offer a reassuring word but could think of nothing to to say. It was pretty common for children to make their parents out to be the bad guy, which she was sure Dr. Hopper had already gone over with her. "I wish there was more I could do, but i haven't seen him."

"I understand, Miss Swan," Regina said sounding utterly defeated. "Thank you for your time." A gentle knock sounded on Emma's door.

"Wait a minute," Emma said as she rushed to the door. She opened it to see a young brown haired boy standing before her. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Henry would it?"

"He's there?" Regina asked.

"Oh, no," the young boy cried. "She already got to you."

* * *

It took three hours to convince Henry he should return home. Emma tried to build trust while not feeding into his delusions. According to Henry, Emma and almost anyone the boy had ever met were characters from children's stories. They just didn't know it.

Her own boss was Jiminy cricket a sort a collective conscious and spiritual advisor. His family of course were all villains. His Aunt the Wicked Witch, his grandmother the Queen of Hearts, and his mother The Evil Queen. She was responsible for cursing them all to this land.

Emma didn't talk much. She just listened to the conviction with which he spoke. His details were elaborate and alarmingly thought out.

It took an hour bus ride and a thirty minute walk for Emma and Henry to arrive at his large suburban home. With large white columns and immaculate hedges, it was clear that Henry came from a family of means.

When they got close Emma saw a young woman with long reddish brown hair standing on the walk. Her ripped jeans and very cleavagey top didn't exactly match the voice she heard on the phone, but she was relieved to see Henry run to his mother's arms. "You're Emma, huh?" She asked with an Australian accent. "I thought you'd be taller." She chuckled to herself. "You seemed taller on TV."

"I thought I'd never see you again," Henry squealed. "I was worried she'd killed you." The girl didn't respond.

She gave Emma a tight lipped smile and then turned to the boy,"I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm sorry she captured you again," Henry said hugging her once more.

"Lacey," a familiar voice came from down the hallway matching the one Emma had heard on the phone. "Please, take Henry to his room." As Regina came into view, she was everything Emma had pictured when they spoke on the phone. Her designer dressed perfectly matched her heels that clacked against the cement as she made way toward Emma Swan.

"Her name is Belle," he grumbled as he stormed inside. Regina opened her mouth to say something to Lacey and then closed it. She nodded and placed a hand on Regina's shoulder before following the boy inside.

"You must be Regina," Emma said offering the woman her hand. The woman shook her hand firmly.

"How about a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted, Miss Swan?" Regina asked with a reluctant smile.

* * *

Emma was on her second bottle of Mills brand hard cider when she put it all together. This was that Regina Mills, second daughter of Cora Mills, the founder of Mills Cider. The largest hard cider brewery in the nation.

She wasn't big on reading tabloids but the Mills were local legends of a sort. Her older sister Zelena, CEO of the company, was seen weekly with different famous actors and models. Much less was known about Regina. She wasn't even aware that there was a third generation. It didn't take Emma long to realize that confidentiality was a must in this situation.

She took another swig of the Cider as she listened to Regina tell her the story of how she let Lacey (who had been Henry's nanny since he was five) go because he was convinced she was a prisoner and couldn't leave. When Lacey was left, Henry had a breakdown. He was certain his mother had killed the girl. This was the breakdown that landed him in Storybrooke.

"Now, he thinks you re-kidnapped her," Emma said as she took another sip. They sat across from one another. "When you actually just re-hired her."

"I've tried my best to make this easier on my son," Regina sipped her cider from a wine glass. "But the more I try, the more he seems to pull away." Her eyes darkened as tears formed underneath them.

"He's in good hands with Dr. Hopper," Emma sat forward and placed her hand reluctantly on Regina's knee. Regina shifted away from Emma's touch and Emma cleared her throat. "You mentioned he was adopted. Do you know anything about his parents?"

"Nothing," Regina shook her head. "Except that they were teenagers."

"When," Emma paused knowing that Dr. Hopper already asked all of these questions and more. "When did these delusions start? They seem quite elaborate."

"Henry's always had a very active imagination," Regina sighed. "I was never really worried until six months ago. Henry was very close with my father." A distant look grew in her eyes. "He died of a stroke. Henry was there to witness it. He was the only one there." She took a long gulp.

"And instead of grieving he blames you," Emma said recalling what Henry had told her on the bus. "Believing you crushed his heart." Emma ran her fingers through her hair. Regina nodded. She bit the inside of her cheek as she fought back tears.

"I realize this situation is unusual and allowing a person with delusions to spend time with the object of their fixation can be dangerous," she sighed. "But I've talked it over with Dr. Hopper and we think it might be a good idea for you to come here a few times a week and work with Henry."

Emma stood to her feet, "You and Archie talked it over." She shook her head as she felt her jaw clench.

"I would pay you four times the amount you make at the homes and arrange for transportation," Regina stood beside her.

"This isn't about the money," Emma huffed. "I'm not sure it's a good idea for his sake. I'm no one's hero, lady."

"Which is exactly why it's a good idea," Regina said with a shrug. "Henry needs to realize that his savior is-"

"Human," Emma said with a nodded. "Normal and flawed." She knew what Regina was going to say. She'd worked with Dr. Hopper for long enough now to see this kind of approach before.

"Dr. Hopper is sure that there are strategies that you could teach me to help him cope," Regina added. "That along with proper medication might be precisely what Henry needs." She leaned against the back of the chair she had just stood from moments earlier. "I'm not sure I can do this anymore, not alone." Her brown eyes looked into Emma's. Her face wore a mix of desperation and sadness; it was heart breaking to watch even if only for a brief moment. Emma couldn't imagine how hard it'd been for Regina these past months.

"You won't have to," Emma answered with a sigh.

"Does that mean you accept my offer?" Regina asked with hope.

"Yes," Emma answered, praying she'd bring some peace to this family.


	2. Chapter 2

Piles of paperwork were strung about Regina Mills' office. Mills Cider was in the process of debuting two new varieties and Regina had been put in charge of steer-heading the promotional campaign.

Work was the perfect way to keep her mind off of the stressful situation with Henry. Only a project of this caliber took more energy out of her than she expected. She was running on fumes and lacking inspiration.

Bargaining began as she looked at the clock. The day had come to a close and she felt as if she had made no progress. Regina knew she could spend 45 more minutes in the office and still make it home in time for dinner as long as she caught all the green lights.

Most days she would have done exactly that, knowing that if she was late Lacey wouldn't mind. But tonight Emma was joining them for dinner. Regina wasn't going to risk showing up late for that occasion.

She slid into her office's private bathroom to touch up her make-up before leaving. A long exasperated sigh rolled out of her lungs as she looked over her frazzled appearance. Regina quickly changed out of her pant suit and slid into a dark blue dress. It was freshly dry last thing she wanted was to arrive home seeming disheveled.

"I can't remember the last time I saw you prep like this," Zelena said with a smirk as she ducked her head into the room, watching her sister fuss over her appearance in the mirror. "Hot date tonight?"

Regina rolled her eyes as she applied lipstick, "No." She blotted her lipstick on a tissue.

"Too bad," Zelena laughed. "You could use a good roll in the hay."

Regina cut her sister a glare as she headed out of the restroom. "Tonight is the first session Miss Swan will have with Henry."

"And therapy is an occasion for the best dressed?" Zelena's eyebrow twitched.

"It's vital that I at least appear to be in control of things in the rest of my life. Even if that's not the case," Regina exhaled, not making eye contact with her sister.

"Ah I see," Zelena spoke short. She took a deep breath,trying to keep her opinions of the matter to herself. she failed."What do we even know about this woman, Regina? What if she's just trying to take advantage of us."

"Zelena, don't start," Regina looked at her sister with a contemptuous glare. "You had the same cynicism about Lacey. She's been with us five years and has yet to try and take advantage of our wealth."

"I'm just looking out for you and Henry," Zelena stated, trying not to get defensive.

"Don't you mean you. You're looking out for the company," Regina scoffed.

"They're one in the same," she hotly remarked taking a step toward Regina. "Your son is convinced this woman is some sort of Christ figure. Just imagine the permanent influence that could have over Henry."

"I'm well aware of the risk," Regina said looking her sister in the eye. "But, I trust Dr. Hopper." She exhaled heavily. "And besides, I'm running out of options."

"Well you're the boy's mother," Zelena said with nod. "No one knows what's best for him better than you do." She turned on her heels to exit. "Make sure you send me what you've completed of those mock up before you go."

* * *

It wasn't entirely on purpose that Emma Swan showed up to the Mills's home early. Regina had offered to have a driver escort Emma to and from their sessions but Emma refused to be that much of a burden. Instead she took the public transit which happened to be miraculously on time this evening.

Catching the family off guard was a great way to get to know what they're really like. Dr. Hopper alluded to the fact that during previous sessions Regina and Henry had both been very closed off. He needed Emma to open them up. Learn the real rtiggers at the heart of the issue and help them find common ground. But most of all she needed to pull Henry away from his delusions and allow him to see his mother for who she really is.

When Emma arrived Regina hadn't come home from work yet. Lacey greeted her at the door and lead her to the backyard. Henry was playing in what Lacey mentioned he referred to as the 'Castle'. The Castle was a poorly constructed wooden fort, two stories tall and wider than Emma's own apartment. As she glanced over it, it appeared incomplete.

"Hey Kid," Emma greeted Henry with a smile. As she climbed up to sit next to him the makeshift fort bowed under her weight. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks,' Henry reluctantly smiled. He noticed the sarcasm in her voice and wasn't impressed. "She is, you'll see." Henry's hung head ow and to the side as he mumbled those words under his breath. Emma knew he wasn't talking to her; she had enough experience with auditory hallucinations to know not to mention anything.

"I have something I want to show you," Henry said as he twisted behind him and pulled a large book from behind him. "No this can't wait," he added with his head hung in the same fashion as earlier.

The book he had handed her was a brown journal with the words Once Upon A Time eloquently written across the cover. "Did you draw these?" Emma asked looking at the beautiful sketched picture of a pale brunette in a long white dress.

"It comes naturally," he shrugged. "I just see everyone this way. That doesn't make me crazy, does it?"

She turned her eyes back to the pages. Emma couldn't believe the details and colors on each picture. They were some of the best work she'd ever seen. "Do you take classes?" Emma asked changing the subject.

"I used to," Henry frowned.

"You're very good," Emma said with a smile.

As she continued to look through the pages of his journal she saw some familiar faces. Jiminy cricket's umbrella matched 's exactly. A drawing of Lacey in an immaculate library. "Is this Mr. Jones, the psych tech?" Emma said pointing to a picture of a man with a hook, decked in leather with a wicked grin.

"Don't tell me you know that guy," Henry twisted up his nose. "Hook is a villain."

"Well, you got the amount of eyeliner right," Emma noted offhandedly. Next to Killian on the page was another familiar face surrounded by green smoke and leaping into the air. Emma would recognize those eyebrows anywhere. It was a boy named PJ, the one who had helped Henry break into the office at Storybrooke. "Who's that?" She asked, wondering how he fit into all of this.

"Peter Pan," Henry answered. PJ was manic depressive and on several occasions had attempted to jump off of buildings, convinced he could fly. He fit well into Henry's delusion and had a knack for enticing others to give into something he wanted. All they had found missing from the office was Emma's file but everybody suspected there was something else PJ was after.

On the next page, Emma saw herself staring up at her, donning full armor and wielding a sword. Another familiar face stood beside her. She'd know that large bright grin anywhere. Ruby donning a long red cap.

She was amazed at how Henry managed to capture the essence of someone he'd only seen on TV. "You never told me Ruby was a part of all of this."

"She and Granny Lucas both were cursed," Henry nodded. "It was no accident you saved her that day; it was destiny. Sooner or later you'll see."

"It must feel very overwhelming and troublesome being the only one who can see the truth," Emma's words made Henry turn away. Heavy bags rested under his eyes.

Most of the other faces Emma didn't recognize, but she was impressed by his talent and attention to detail. They were beautiful and happy photos, that was until she arrived at the pages dedicated to his mother.

He drew Regina with cold and dark eyes. Staring menacingly at the other characters, beautiful and sinister. Pages upon pages were filled with graphic and violent images of his mother torturing everyone she came in contact with. Emma nearly lost her stomach when she turn to the page in which The Evil Queen was drenched in the blood of the heart she was devouring.

She could feel the boys eyes on her and the pages as she continued through the book. Emma was careful to hold her expression flat and not let the boy know if or when she was having a reaction.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked cautiously She needed to get to the root of the issues but knew that Henry also needed to feel supported. He had to be able to trust her. "Was your mother always evil?"

He exhaled heavily through his nostrils. "I already explained this to Dr. Hopper."

"Well you haven't explained it to me," Emma protested. "Humor me, will you."

"I don't think she was born evil, no," Henry said pulling the book back into his lap, flipping through the pages of The Queen's violent acts. "But after someone commits these sort of atrocities, they're heart is blackened forever. It's not something they can undo even if they try."

* * *

Dinner was served and consumed in almost complete silence. Henry sat right next to Emma, their chairs almost touched. Regina sat at the other end, trying to not show how jealous she was. Several times throughout the evening Emma felt as if she should say something but wasn't sure how to start. It was Regina who spoke first.

"Soo," she drawled out "How was school, dear?"

He dropped his fork and looked over to his mother. "It was fine," Henry agitatedly answered. "What little bit of school I attend." Emma recalled reading about that in his case file. Due to his strange behavior, Henry had been asked to attend half days so he wouldn't disturb the other students. Most of his school work was completed at home with the assistance of Lacey and another tutor that he sees twice a week.

"Emma," Henry said glancing to her with excitement. "Tell me about the accident."

Emma's eyes went wide as she looked to Regina, who from across the table said, "I don't really think that's such a good idea. Maybe some other time."

"Why not?" Henry asked. "I've read every newspaper article there is about it. I know it better than you do probably." He looked up at her then his eyes gleaming with hope. "I want to hear it from you."

"Henry, the answer is no," Regina firmly added. He exhaled slowly and stood from his chair. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom," he barked. "Do I have permission to use the facilities, your majesty?" Regina didn't responded. She looked for Emma for some type of solution but Emma didn't have one.

Henry stomped out of the room in one direction and Regina in the other. Emma waited a few minutes before joining Regina in the kitchen. "Do you need any help?" She softly asked.

"Not with the dessert," Regina snapped. Emma watched as Regina bent toward the oven and pulled out a tray of turnovers. She carefully set them on the counter and removed the hot pads from her hands."I assure you that my son is capable of berating me without your supervision. So if there was something other than staring that you planned to do, I suggest you do it, Miss Swan."

"Whoa," Emma lifted her hands defensively. "Lets not forget that you asked me to be here, Ms. Mills."

"Because I was under the impression you were going to help," Regina crossed her arms and stared at the woman.

"And I'm trying to," Emma snapped back. "There's just a lot of things missing from your story."

"Such as?"

This wasn't going well. Regina was already angry and Emma knew what she needed to ask next was not going to help. She rocked back on her heels as she drew air into her lungs. "When Henry talks about you as the Evil Queen he said that there were atrocities that you had 's a pretty big word for a ten year old." She shook her head as she started to walk closer to Regina. "Do you have any idea what he might be talking about?"

"Are you asking me if I've harmed my child?" Regina's jawed was locked as she stared at Emma.

"No," Emma jerked back. "I was simply trying to find out why he's vilified you the way that he has."

"If I understood that, I wouldn't need you here at all," Regina fumed.

The women were too busy staring each other down that they hadn't notice Henry enter the room. "You can't eat these," The boy shouted as he clutched the scalding hot tray with his bare hands. His eye were wild, for a moment he looked like someone else entirely. "They're poisonous. She's trying to kill you."

A gut reaction to burning his hand, he slung the tray away from him in the direction of his mother. Before the hot tray made contact with Regina's face, Emma lifted her forearm causing the hot metal to collide with her before being knocked to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," tears welled in Henry's eyes when he realized what he had just done. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone." He was clutching his own red hands. "Mom, I'm so sorry." He spun around then and ran up to his room. Regina and Emma were left staring at each other as the sound of his door slamming echoed down the hall.

* * *

It was a struggle to convince Henry to open his door and a greater struggle to convince Henry to let Emma treat his minor burns. She wrapped a cool cloth around his hands and held them in her own as the swelling went down. They placed him in his bed and read to him from the latest issue of National Geographic.

Regina watched and listened as Emma interacted with him. She admired the blonde's even tone. She didn't speak down to her son and she avoided denying his beliefs. But she didn't indulge them either. Regina had witness countless others try and get through to him over the past few months and no one came anywhere near as close as Emma did.

He fell asleep after about 20 minutes. "Those sort of outbursts tend to take a lot of energy out of him," Regina said to Emma as they stepped into the hallway.

"How often do they happen?" Emma asked.

"More often than they should," was the only answer Regina could give. There was a moment of silence.

"What's the deal with the fort in the backyard?" Emma asked. "It looks like someone just sort of gave up."

"My father and Henry were building it together," Regina nodded. "After he passed Henry wouldn't let anyone else go near it." Regina made eye contact with her then. "That is until tonight." Emma nodded as she rubbed the spot on her arm where the tray had it her. It had bothered her before that moment, but she was very careful to hide it around Henry. "Are you ok?" Regina asked, gently touching Emma's forearm. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll be fine," Emma pulled her arm away as they headed down the long staircase toward the front door.

"I'm sorry about snapping earlier," Regina sighed heavily. "I shouldn't have."

"Don't worry about it," Emma shook her head. "But I do think it's best if we avoid antagonizing one another around Henry. He already has established Hero/Villian roles in his head." Regina looked down to her feet as they stood in the foyer by the door.

"You're obviously under a lot of stress and if I'm being honest I could have intervened a bit more during dinner," Emma earnestly admitted. "I'm sorry but I'm still in the process of determining what step to make next."

"It's quite alright, Miss Swan," Regina said. "I know it's a process that can take a great deal of time."

"Can you do me a favor and call me Emma?" She asked not really sure how the question would go over.

"Yes, of course," Regina answered with a polite smile. "What do we do next, Emma?"

"Well, obviously it's important to explore the triggers," Emma nodded her head. "so I think it would be a good idea if you and I met privately."

"Should I come to you? Or would you like to stop by my office? Regina asked. She was certain that they couldn't do it there. A private meeting in her home was far from a good idea.

"I'll call you and set up something after I've looked at my calendar," Emma answered sarcastically knowing she'd be available. She smirked at Regina as she reached for her coat. "I also think it would be a good idea for Henry to have a place here that he could call his own. One that is structurally sound. How good are you with a hammer?" Regina's eyebrow arched, She was positive that no one in her whole life had ever asked her that question.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lucas family ran a small Victorian style Bed and Breakfast in the Lakeview area of Chicago. There were several fabulous and extravagant bed and breakfasts in that area but The Lucas Family B&B wasn't one of them. The house that had somehow preserved its quant qualities within the walls of the booming metropolis.

In fact if you blinked you might miss it all together. Emma stood on the street attempting to muster the courage to head inside. She couldn't help but notice it was busier than normal. Emma took a deep breath before she entered, not sure if she'd be as welcome here as she once was.

The week that followed the accident she had spent almost every night here. It was her home away from her apartment. The apartment that never felt much like home. Ruby and Gran had been so grateful for her heroic act that they went out of her way to make her feel welcomed.

After Ruby left the voicemail, she'd tried nonstop to call her back.. Emma was worried that maybe it was too late to apologize to Ruby for panicking when she kissed her. There were better ways to tell someone you're not interested in them and Emma knew that. With Ruby it was different; there was a genuine connection. Something she couldn't explain.

She brushed past a couple of families that were standing in the hallway. The crowd at the Inn alleviated Emma's worries. The busy Inn must have played some part in Ruby not calling her back, or least she'd hoped

"What's all the fuss about?" Emma asked Granny, who was sitting at the front desk, staring at the computer. It had been three weeks since the accident. Granny's left arm was in a sling but the cuts and scratches on her face had begun to heal nicely. "You look good." Emma smiled.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait in line with the others," Granny said not making eye contact with Emma.

"Oh come on," Emma laughed. "I'm not here to check in." The older woman didn't respond, she just continued to stare at the computer screen. "Is Ruby here? I was hoping to talk to her."

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you," Granny peered up at Emma over the rim of her glasses.

"I just," Emma scratched the back of her head. "I need to apologize."

"Well she doesn't need to hear it," Granny scoffed.

"Gran, I'm Sorry," Emma stepped around the counter toward the main staircase of the inn. Standing from the desk, Granny blocked Emma from the staircase. "Seriously?"

"Emma," Granny sighed heavily as her hand rested on her hip. "You know I'll be forever grateful to you. But-"

"What I did was wrong-" Emma tried to interject.

"Ruby is my person. My whole world," Granny said waving her hand dismissively at Emma. "And when my person says that they never want to see you again, I have to stand by them." Emma nodded as she turned away. "Hey Emma." Granny said as Emma quickly spun back around to face her. "Thank you again for saving my life."

"You're welcome," a tight lipped smiled crossed Emma's face. As she walked out the door an emptiness washed over her. It replaced the guilt she'd been carrying for days. Loneliness had drawn her to the Lucas family in the first place. Emma Swan didn't have a person but she wanted one.

* * *

"I'm sorry, once again Dr. Hopper," Regina sighed heavily as they stood in the lobby of his office. "My mother can be quite intrusive. Thank you so much for with dealing with the incessant phone calls in a polite way."

"Yes," Archie gave her a tight lipped smile. "Well as I explained to your mother on the phone, I don't allow non-immediate family members access to information regarding my patient's files. Unless of course my patient or their guardian were to give me consent. "

"And I thank you for that, I truly do," Regina swallowed. "I'm not ready for her to know the extent of Henry's condition. Not until it seems like we've-" She exhaled slowly.

Dr. Hopper had told her in several prior conversations that there wasn't a cure for a psychosis like Henry's. The best they could hope for was managing his symptoms and alleviating his pain. But Regina still hoped. Every day she hoped that he would be a normal boy again.

"Not until we've gotten a better idea of how to manage his behavior," Regina finished her sentence.

"I read the recent report from Emma," Dr. Hopper said with a tight nod. "Henry seems open and responsive to Emma. Despite his minor outburst, he seemed to be making a good deal of progress."

"He seems very comfortable around her," Regina confidently added.

"And she had many positive things to say about your efforts and enthusiasm."

"Did she?" Regina asked, dumbfounded by the statement. Archie gave her a nod. "Well I only want what's best for my son."

He placed an arm on her shoulder, "I know and that's why I'm concerned."

"Excuse me?"

"When was the the last time you did something for yourself?"

"My social life is none of your concern, Doctor," Regina snapped.

"I know it's not, I'm not your therapist after all," Dr. Hopper said. "But it might be good for Henry to know that there's more to your life than work and parenting." Her arms were crossed when she nodded at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me I ought to get to my session with Henry."

"Of course," Regina answered. That was after all the reason that they were there. Henry was already in Dr. Hopper's office awaiting his return. She was about to take her usual set on the couch in the waiting area when Doctor Hopper made another suggestion.

"Instead of waiting in the lobby for an hour, why don't you take a walk around our facilities?" Dr. Hopper asked. "In fact, I've already paged one of my psych techs. They should be here any minute."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Regina answered with a smile. Emma had asked for them to spend some one on one time together. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ah," Archie said as he turned to look at someone behind Regina. "Here he is now." Regina felt her smile fade as she turned to see who Archie was staring at. "Regina, this is Killian Jones. He's one of the Storybrooke psych techs."

"I'll see you in an hour," Archie said to Regina as he went back into his office to begin his session with Henry.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Killian said, offering her his good hand to shake. The other hand was artificial, resembling a hook-like claw contraption. "You can touch it you want to; most women want to."

"I am in no way most women," Regina rolled her eyes. "If you'll kindly refrain from further innuendos on this tour I'd appreciate it."

"As you wish," Killian arched his eyebrow and gave a devilish grin. "For the record, I wasn't hitting on you. I simply thought a little levity might ease the awkwardness of…" He waved his amputated hand in the air.

"Good to know," Regina stated flatly. "Shall we begin the tour now?"

"Certainly," he looked her up and down slowly.

"Do try to be a professional, Mr. Jones," Regina glared at Killian as he held the door for her.

* * *

Mr. Jones escorted Regina from the office across the plain courtyard to one of three houses. If you could call them houses; they were were far from homey. Plain generic decorations adorned the beige walls.

The kitchen was standard. There was a lock on one of the drawers. Regina could only assume that must have been where they kept the utensils. She scanned the house quickly. There were alarms on the windows and an intercom systems by every door.

He showed her the room where Henry had stated the weekend of his major breakdown. The one he had following Lacey's departure. She'd been back for a week and he still hadn't forgiven his mother.

The room was smaller than Henry's bedroom at their home and had two sets of bunk beds. "Four boys share this room?"

"This room has the capacity for four boys," Killian replied. "But there are only two permanent residents. Perhaps, Henry's spoken to you about them."

"No," Regina answered, though the remark Killian made had her wish that he had.

"Ah," he said with a nod. "So, Storybrooke is one of three house here. It's an all boys facility. Arendale and Atlantis are the others, all girls and children under eight respectively. Each of the houses can hold twelve residents but Dr. Hopper likes have no more than nine in each."

"Why's that?"

"To allow space for emergency mental health treatment or respite care," Killian said.

"And where are the residents now?" Regina asked noting how quiet and empty the house was.

"There in the backyard. Having lunch," Killian stated factually. "There's a playground and a swing set. And, I'd wager this the more important part, the girls from Arendale."

"Can you take me there?"

"It'd be my pleasure," he smirked.

* * *

Behind the houses was a beautiful large open yard, with tall trees, state of the art playground equipment and a small creek that around the area. It created a perimeter. Regina could easily see why the patients choose to spend their time outdoors instead of in their tiny rooms.

Almost the instant that they walked outside, Killian was called away to help settle a minor dispute between a boy named Ralph and another named Dante. Regina didn't follow the conversation very well but it had something to do with feeling satisfied by swallowing rocks.

A few picnic tables away she spotted a familiar face sitting next to a young girl with long strawberry blonde hair. The young girl couldn't be much older than Henry but she seemed to have a maturity about her. Emma and her patients seemed deep in a conversation and Regina didn't want to interrupt. Instead she stood closely by waiting for them to finish.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to leave," the girl hung her head. "What if the snow queen comes back?"

"Anna, we've been through this," Emma placed a comforting hand on the young girls back. "The medication that you're on and the coping strategies Dr. Hopper has taught you should help you manage all your personalities."

"But she's so strong," Anna's head shook from side to side, her wide eyes stared straight forward. "The other identities I can manage. No problem. But not her."

"You're stronger," Emma said firmly. "Whatever strength The Ice Queen has, she gets from you. You're the original. There's no replacing you." Anna had no response she just continued to stare off into the distance. "Do you remember what Dr. Hopper's number one rule was.

"Never to conceal my emotions," Anna nodded. "If there's something that I feel, it's better to get it out than to let it manifest into something dangerous."

"Stick to that," Emma said standing from the table. "And use your other coping strategies when you feel a stressor coming on. You'll do fine in Ohio. Your Aunt is very excited to have you come to live with her. She told me so herself."

"Thank you, Emma" Anna stood from the table and hugged her hard. "I'm going to miss you very much."

"I'll miss you, too," Emma returned the hug.

Regina took a few steps toward her as Anna scampered off into the yard, "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Regina?" Emma caught off guard. "Been there long?"

"Not long," Regina admitted. "But long enough to see..." Regina trailed off for a moment collecting her thoughts. She wasn't really sure what she saw. Emma doing her job. A genuine connection between two people. Someone sincerely helping their patients. It was all of that and more. "I was on a formal tour with Mr. Jones."

"But then something came up," Emma gave her a knowing nod. "How's Henry?"

"The burns are completely healed. He's in his therapy session with Dr. Hopper now," Regina answered and they stared at each other for a moment. Neither of them sure what to say next.

"Hey, I'm about to go on break. I would be happy to spend my lunch finishing up your tour." Emma waited for a response. "That is, if you you'd want me to."

"I think I'd like that very much," Regina smiled. "Anything's better than Killian."

* * *

They quickly worked their way back to the main building. Emma showed Regina the nurses station and a few other areas. They spent he majority of Emma's lunch break in the family visitation room.

The room was equipped with a pool table and an assortment of board games. Emma spent most of her lunch breaks down there. She was surprised when Regina accepted her challenge to a quick game of pool.

"It's not bad advice," Emma concurred with Dr. Hopper's suggestion for Regina. Even though when Regina mentioned, it she seemed to want a different response. "You do seem a little-"

"Uptight?"

"No"

"Tightly wound?"

"Uh," Emma rubbed the back of her neck. "Don't those mean the same thing?" Their eyes connected and they shared a short laugh. She shook her head. "Besides, that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say overbearing."

Regina grimaced at the word. She knew it was true. Since the moment she adopted Henry, he had been her whole world. "I'm not going to apologize for being a good parent." Emma shrugged.

"Last time you and I talked you said there were some things we should discuss alone," Regina changed the subject. "Well now is as good a time as any, Miss Swan. "

"Emma," she corrected Regina as she bent across the pool table and took a shot, sinking two solid balls into the pocket. "You're 35 now, right?" Regina nodded as she watched Emma line up her next shot, sinking that one as well. "It's pretty rare that a single woman who is 25 becomes an adoptive mother isn't? How? Why?"

"I will tell you all about Henry's adoption if you do me one favor first," Regina said factually. Emma raised a curious eyebrow at Regina then. "Tell me about the accident, Emma. I'd like to hear from you why you'd risk your life for someone else."

* * *

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and Emma had the day off of work. It had been a long work week and like usual on long work weeks, she stopped at a taco truck ran by this guy named Rico.

At least she thought his name was Rico. She never actually asked. She had just heard someone one else call him that one day, or maybe it was Enrico. Anyways, while Rico was making her usual hard shell tacos. An old truck caught her attention.

It was a nice truck for it's age; shiny and red. Emma thought it must have sat in a garage for the past two decades. The old woman behind the wheel was the slowest driver she'd ever seen.

Creeping down the street at a snail pace, it was clear that the driver of the red shiny truck was in no hurry. Other drivers were honking and swerving around her, and the older woman responded by waving with her middle finger.

She saw a large dog bolt into the street. Everything that followed happened in slow motion for Emma. The red truck veered out of the way and found itself head to head with oncoming traffic. Every bone in Emma's body tensed.

The woman driving the truck reacted quickly and she steered back into her lane. Only instead of hitting the breaks, she accidentally slammed on the gas. The large red truck collided with a car that was parked on the side of the street. It hit one of those weird tiny electric cars. Luckily no one was in the other car because it was destroyed instantly.

Emma, who was on the opposite side of the street watching as the whole thing happened, rushed toward the accident. Before she got there the small car that the truck hit had somehow caught flame.

When she approached the truck she saw the woman slumped over the wheel. Her left arm that had been hanging out of window at the time of the accident was badly damaged. The windshield of the truck was broken and there was glass everywhere.

She started to pull up the door and the older woman let out a sharp cry. Emma quickly lifted her arm up and over the door as gently as she could.

"Sorry about that," Emma said with a grimace. "But I need to get you out of here." The older woman groaned as her head slouched to the side. "Hey, what your name?" She asked, hoping that the questions would keep her conscious a little while longer.

"Beverly," she grumbled as Emma reached across her to unbuckle the seat belt. "But everyone calls me Granny."

"Alright, Granny," Emma said trying to keep her voice even and not frighten the older woman. "Your seatbelt seems to be stuck. I'm going to have to run over to my friend's taco truck and grab a knife."

"Please don't leave me," Granny desperately pleaded as blood dripped down her face from the glass shards.

"I will be right back," Emma promised as she ducked of the older woman's sight. Granny was left with no choice but to watch the fire spread from the car she hit to her own truck. The temperature rose as Emma returned.

"Get out of here," Granny shouted. "There's not enough time. The trucks gonna blow." The blonde leaned across her and began sawing into the seatbelt with the serrated blade.

"Hey," Emma said calmly. "I'm not going anywhere without you." The seat belt snapped and she pulled Granny loose. Emma slid under Beverly's arm and pulled her away from the car." How are your legs?"

"I can walk," Granny said. They got no further than three steps away before the engine of the truck exploded in a fiery blaze, knocking them down. She looked into Granny's eyes as they laid on the ground and Granny looked back up at her. Before either of them could say anything, the paramedics were at their side.

* * *

"Wow," Regina said softly. The word barely escaped her lips. "Do me a favor and don't tell Henry that story."

"Why?"

"He already idolizes you."

"Got it," Emma nodded. "But something tells me Henry's already done his research."

Regina nodded as she sunk her a ball in the pocket. "As for Henry's adoption," she looked to Emma and smiled. "I come from a family of means so the 'how' is just semantics. As for the why, I decided I didn't want to wait to find someone to start a family. I didn't want to risk wasting time falling for someone who didn't want kids. Pretty simple really."

"No sense in wait for Mr. Right?" Emma laughed. "I can understand that."

"Actually-"

Regina was cut off by the sound of Emma's cell phone ringing. "Sorry, I got to take this," she said turning her back to Regina and answering the phone.

"Ruby! I was worried you wouldn't hear from you again, like never. I'm sorry things got so confused," Emma took a few steps away but stayed within earshot of Regina. "No, I do. I mean, I'd like to." Regina leaned against the edge of the pool table, trying to not speculate about the caller. "Nah. I get it she was just being protective. Does she even know you're calling me?" Regina was completely thrown by the stifled giggle that came out of Emma then. She hadn't pegged her as a giggler.

"I'd be great to see you, too," Emma said, turning back to Regina to offer an apologetic smile. "I'm busy Saturday during the day but I could do something that night." Emma slammed her palm to her forehead. "That's too datey isn't it?" Emma smiled. "Good, I'll see you then.'

"I'm so sorry," she quickly slid her phone into her back pocket. "I only get the one break." Emma shrugged.

"It's perfectly fine, Miss Swan," Regina said briefly before bending over the table to take a shot. She was standing close enough to Emma that she felt a rush of wind when the cue moved through Regina's hand.

Emma found herself studying Regina's form much more intently than she had planned. When Regina stood back up their eyes met. Emma's cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink as she took the pool stick from Regina.

"Told ya they'd be down here, 'mate," Killian's voice came from behind them as he and Henry came into the room. Emma let go of the pool cue and took a step away." One can always find Swan here. She's quite the pool shark I'll have you know."

"Cool," Henry smiled at Emma and then looked to his mother. "I didn't know you liked pool."

"There are lots of things I enjoy that you don't know about," She gave a knowing smile to Emma before bending to her sons eye level. "How was your session, dear?"

"It was ok I guess," Henry shrugged. "See you on Saturday, Emma?"

"You bet," Emma said.

"Better bring your hard hat," Henry winked.

"Sorry," Regina apologized. "I just couldn't hold the secret in." Emma and Regina had decided to finish building the fort Henry's grandfather was building before he passed.

"Hopefully we can teach your mom how to swing a hammer," Emma smiled at Regina.

"See you soon, Miss Swan," Regina gave Emma a nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry stepped out into his backyard. A workbench and several freshly cut pieces of lumber laid next to his castle. Excited and terrified, his heart pounded in his chest. He was used to the castle exactly the way it was and wasn't ready for it to change. But Henry trusted Emma and knew that she wasn't out to destroy his only sanctuary in his home.

There was a large green van with the words _Marco's Construction _written on the side. He didn't see his mother anywhere but he did see Emma leaning against the side of the van going over the blueprints with one of the workers.

"Henry, this is my friend August," Emma gestured to the younger of the two gentlemen when Henry approached. "And this amazing carpenter is his father Marco. This is Henry." They shook his hand. "They're here to help us finish your castle."

"It's nice to meet you, young man" Marco smiled. "Your grandfather's blueprints were very thorough. We should be able to complete the fort in a day or so."

"Ok cool" Henry shrugged. They nodded and smiled as they went back to cutting sections of wood for the fort on their table saw.

"Where did you find them?" Henry said looking up at Emma. His eyes danced with a glisten of hope; the boy looked at the two men cutting wood. "Gepetto and Pinocchio. You knew them all along?" The two carpenters gave the boy a strange look and then looked to Emma for some sort of answer.

"I've known August since we were in high school," Emma said emphasizing his name as she said it.

"No way," Henry said in protest. "So you know her when she was 18?" Henry asked and Emma could see the wheels spinning in his his head as he connected more pieces of his delusion together.

"Yeah," August smirked. "Believe it or not, Emma had a terrible ugly duckling phase."

"Shut up," Emma punched him in the arm.

"Whatever you say," August gave Emma a wink. "Why don't you two carry some of these pieces over to that area." He pointed to an area where a blue tarp had been placed. He handed Emma and Henry each a different length of lumber and told them to keep the different sizes in different piles.

"Hey Emma, where's my mom?" He asked as they continued carrying and arranging the 2x4s. "I thought I saw her come out here."

"She was out here, but I told her to go inside and change into something she wouldn't mind getting dirty," Emma said to Henry with a little laugh.

"I bet that went over real well," Henry sarcastically stated with a snicker. "I can hear response in my head. 'I'm usually the one given orders not taking them, Miss Swan.'" Emma burst out laughing; his impersonation of his mother was perfect.

"That was pretty spot on," she said still laughing. "Only she called me Emma."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I think you're wrong," Henry spoke as stared off in the distance. The auditory hallucination had not ceased. From the recent session the boy had with Dr. Hopper, Emma knew he was pretty closed off regarding the details.

"Henry," Emma looked to the boy. "Is it ok if I ask you a couple questions while we work?"

"Yeah of course," Henry smiled from ear to ear. "Anything."

"How is it that you know they're Geppetto and Pinocchio?" Her question caused the boys face to fall. "I'm just trying to better understand how you think."

Henry's chest swelled as he drew in a deep breath. "Most of the time I see people for who they are. Like I told you." Henry looked in the direction of the two carpenters. He pointed to August. "He's got a rigid walk and that's because his body is made of wood."

Emma nodded knowing that August's rigid movement was because of an injury he received while playing high school football. "And what about Marco?"

"We can trust her," he mumbled under his breath. Henry turned his back to Emma and spoke quietly to himself.

An argument ensued between Henry and whatever voices he was hearing in his head. Emma could see the boy growing physically agitated. Bending on one knee, Emma knelt beside the boy. "Hey Kid, if now's not a good time, if you're not ready, you don't have to tell me anything."

"I want to," his eyes locked onto hers. "It's just she doesn't think we can trust you. She knows you don't believe." He shook his head. "But I know you will soon."

"She?" Emma asked. He'd never given gender to the voice before.

"The Blue Fairy," Henry said to Emma. "When I have a hard time figuring things out. She tells me."

"And when did the Blue Fairy first talk to you, Henry?"

* * *

From the window in the kitchen Regina watched Henry and Emma talk. Her son looked happier than she'd ever seen. The boy was at ease working with Emma and Emma was a natural. Henry held the boards in place and Emma hammered away.

They had made a good deal of progress. A large section of the fort's exterior had been assembled. For a moment, while she watched, Regina forgot why Emma was really there. She just watched them laugh and work together.

"Is that denim?" Lacey asked with a chuckle. She watched Regina's chest rise and fall as she let out a sigh. "It's good... different." Lacey tilted her head observing the woman's form in the tight jeans. "But definitely a good different. "

Lacey was jokingly flirting with her. Lacey flirted with everyone. Usually Regina quipped back but she was too distracted by whatever was happening outside. Intrigued, Lacey joined her at the window. "See something you like?" Lacey asked. "Ah," Lacey moved in closer, "I see. All sweaty and muscled in a white tank. Yet somehow still manages to have perfect curly locks."

"What?" Regina jerked back noticing the girl grinning widely at her. "I was just watching Henry, nothing more."

"No judgement here," Lacey lifted her hands in the air. "Blondes have never really been my type but I get it. Actually, the mental image of you two is a pretty hot one."

Regina turned her body toward Lacey, "If you're implying that I'm more interested in studying Emma's physical appearance than her interactions with my son-"

"Jesus, is she really wiping her sweat on the bottom of her shirt?" Lacey gawked out the window. "Those abs can not be real." Lacey added as Regina swiftly turned back to look.

Regina looked back out the window. Her cheeks flushed bright pink as she felt the heat of Lacey's gaze on her. "I really wasn't watching them to check out Emma," She softly spoke. "At least not at first."

"Just an added bonus, then," Lacey laughed. "No one said you can't do both. You are human after all." Regina shook her head.

"You wouldn't be drooling so hard if you ever went out," Lacey pointedly stated. "There are plenty of attractive people in the world. All you have to do is put yourself out there."

In their routine banter this is where Regina would say that if she ever wanted dating advice from Lacey she'd ask for it. She'd also add that Henry demands all of the attention that she has left after work. But something stirred inside Regina when she starred out the window at Emma.

It wasn't just attraction. It was a longing, deep in her gut. A void that she was once certain that she could fill with the love she felt for her son. She loved Henry with all of her heart but what she needed was a different sort of affection.

"Lacey," Regina knew what she was going to say next was a bad idea before she asked the question. "Where does one meet women?"

* * *

By midafternoon, Regina joined Emma and Henry in the yard. "Better late than never," Henry snarkily commented on his mother's arrival.

"Actually, I was out here first," Regina smiled at the boy. "But someone insisted I find more appropriate attire."

"I'm not sure designer jeans is what I had in mind," Emma bit the corner of her lip and exhaled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in blue jeans," Henry stared at his mother. "You look nice in normal people clothes."

"Thank you, dear," Regina smiled sweetly at him. "Seems you have accomplished quite a bit today."

"And in this heat," Emma pulled up the corner of her shirt and wiped her forehead. Regina got an up close and personal view of Emma's very toned abdomen. Sweat beaded and dripped down the woman's firm stomach.

"If I recall someone promised to teach me how to hammer," Regina cleared her throat.

"I did, didn't I?" Emma smirked at her. "Hey Kid, why don't you go see if August and Marco could use some help."

"Sure," he smiled and ran over to the other men.

"I think the kid and me had a bit of a breakthrough earlier," Emma bent to the ground, picking up a hammer and gently tossing it in Regina's direction.

"Oh?" Regina fumbled slightly before gaining control of the object. Her hand wrapped firmly around the neck of the wooden hammer.

Emma kept a whispered tone as she stepped toward Regina and slid her hand closer to the base of the hammer. "Have you seen his storybook?" Her eyes shifted toward Henry, who appeared deep in conversation with August.

"You mean his journal?" Regina asked for clarity, receiving a slow nod from Emma. "I've seen enough to know that I don't want to see anymore" They stood close enough that Regina could smell the sweat as it dripped down Emma's neck.

"His drawings, some of them are very graphic," Emma remembered her own inability to stomach them. "When was it that he stopped taking lessons?"

"It's been almost a year now," her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out where this was going. "Why?"

When Henry looked back their way she took Regina's hand and put a nail in it. "So you want to hold the nail just under the head and tap it into the X on the board." She spoke loudly as she held the board in place for Regina. "And why was it that he stopped going?" Emma's question rolled into Regina's ear in a hushed whisper after Henry had turned his back on them once more.

"Is this some sort of a trap?" Regina asked in agitation as she gently tapped the nail into pace with the hammer. "You know the answer but you're testing to see if I tell you the truth."

"You're doing it wrong," Emma said loudly as she straightened the woman's elbow with her arm. "You have to hit it evenly." When Regina's arm straightened she hit the nail hard, hammering it firmly into place but nicking her own thumb in the process.

She swore and shook her hand as she spun away from the castle. "You ok?" Emma asked reaching for her hand, but Regina pulled it away.

"I'm fine, Miss Swan," Regina grumbled and rubbed her red thumb with her opposite hand."Henry stopped taking art lessons after he walked in on his art teacher, Miss Blanchard and my dear friend Katherine's husband…" she swallowed a lump in her throat. "Being intimate on the studio floor."

"What Henry told me is that you made him stop taking art lessons because you were jealous of Snow White," Emma continued in a hushed tone. "Henry said the Blue Fairy told him that you ruined her life because she was falling in love with Prince Charming and you couldn't stand the idea of anyone having a happy ending. "

"Excuse me?" Regina said louder than she had intended. "Are you saying that these delusions started before my father's death? That he's been seeing people this way for a year now? "

"I think so," Emma answered reluctantly.

Regina's heart raced and her head spun. She couldn't believe she'd been so blind. She remembered the way Henry looked up to her. The pale brunette art teacher who tried to steal her best friend's husband was far less perfect than Henry made her out to be in his mind. He blindly idolized Mary Margaret Blanchard the same way he idolizes Emma.

* * *

"Zelena's not watching Henry so that you can mope," Lacey said as she snapped her fingers in Regina's face. Pandora's Box was a Lacey's favorite lady bar on the planet. She had mentioned it at least a thousands times but Regina never thought to go until Emma Swan entered their world.

It was pretty dead for a Saturday night but Regina didn't mind. The less women there were, the less insistent Lacey would be about her flirting. "Besides, all you did was narc on them to Katherine. It was Katherine who destroyed the woman's reputation," Lacey added.

"And it was my mother who terminated the lease on her studio space and apartment," Regina sighed as she took a sip of her scotch. "After I insisted."

"Do you regret it?" Lacey asked.

"Absolutely not," Regina immediately answered. "That homewrecker got precisely what she deserves." She took another long swig. "But I had no idea that Henry was…." Regina let out a long sigh. "I'm just glad he's so open to Emma"

"That's it," Lacey pounded her bottle on the counter. "No more mentioning your son or your entirely inappropriate crush on his... what is her title any way?"

"I do not have a crush on Henry's psychiatric technician," Regina stated her title pointedly. "She has a certain appeal and as you so clearly indicated it would be very inappropriate." She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not even sure she's my type."

"Your type wouldn't happen to be that, would it?" Lacey asked with a directional head nod. Regina swiveled on her stool to see a very feminine blonde starring at her from the opposite end of the bar. She was dressed to the nines in a designer gown and her make-up was flawless. Her hair high and curly. Her gaze was animalistic as she stared at Regina.

"I find that highly unlikely," Regina said as she turned back to Lacey. "I'm attracted to a more effortless beauty."

"That's code for 'low maintenance,'" Lacey took another sip from the bottle of beer. The door opened and everyone in the bar's head turned to watch as a leggy brunette with long straight hair made her entrance. "What about her?" Lacey asked Regina.

"She's cute I guess," Regina gave a shrug. They watched the woman scan the room briefly and then sit a booth in the corner by herself facing the door.

"She's more than cute," Lacey stared at the woman as she finished the bottom of her glass. "Sorry Regina."

"For?"

"For leaving you at the bar in about 30 minutes when she takes me home," Lacey smirked and pulled Regina off her bar stool. "But you're welcome to see a professional at work."

"Professional?" Regina laughed. "You're a professional childcare provider."

"That's just my day job," Lacey winked. They headed for the booth where the girl was sitting.

"Yeah, I'll take a vodka tonic and a Mills' Hard Cider," she told the barista. The second the barista left, Lacey slid into the booth across from the girl and Regina reluctantly followed.

"Did i just hear you order a Mills'?" Lacey smirked. "Because my friend-"

"I can't actually stand them. They taste like sugar water," she answered, staring down at her phone and completely missing the heated glare she received from Regina. "But my friend asked me to order one for her."

"And where's this _friend_ now?" Lacey asked. "Because if you were my _friend _ I wouldn't leave you alone in a place."

She put down her cellphone then and looked up to Lacey. "It's not like that," she adamantly protested. "She just had a long day at work and wanted to shower. Then the train was late. She'll be here in a few."

Regina watched Lacey falter as she tried to think of something else to say. The target of Lacey's flirtation was obviously more interested in waiting for her friend. _Some professional _Regina thought to herself. "My name's Regina," she offered the girl her hand. The girl stared at her quizzically for a moment and then shook it.

"I'm Lacey," she added with a smile. There was moment of silence. "This is usually the part where you tell us your name."

She laughed as she looked up from her phone, "Sorry, I'm a bit nervous. I'm Ruby." Her phone vibrated again. "It's been nice of you to keep me company but my friend's here now." Ruby made eye contact with someone at the door.

"It was nice to meet you," Regina said as she started to exit the booth.

"Or we could all hang out together," Lacey moved from the booth, but she turned her head to see Ruby was looking at. "What do you say, Emma?"

"You know these two?" Ruby looked to her friend.

"Regina?" Emma blinked, staring her in the face as she stood from the booth where her friend was sitting. Regina looked into the blonde's eyes and suddenly recalled the phone conversation she watched her have a few days earlier. "What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the delay between updates. This chapter is a little longer than others. Thanks for following! Feedback is greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

It had been a long hard day at work for Emma Swan. A day that no amount of alcohol could make her forget. She spent the train ride home trying to wrap her head around what Henry had told her earlier that afternoon.

He explained to Emma, like he had before, that all the fairytale creatures were cursed to this land by the queen, destined to live out their lives in this realm without their happy endings. She had read the overview of each of Henry's sessions with Dr. Hopper and she still wasn't prepared the how in depth the delusions were.

_What's so wrong with here?_ Emma recalled asking the boy. His cold green eyes stared at her blankly. She knew the answer. _Here you can't always tell who's good and who's bad._

It was the blue fairy that helped him know the difference between the two. She came to him at first in a dream. Telling him that she would visit as soon as possible. That he had nothing to fear because soon he wouldn't be so alone. She told him about the curse, about Snow White, and about the child who would grow up to save them all. The Savior.

Snow White and Prince Charming were Emma's parents. The couple had only given her up so that she would become the hero she was meant to be. Henry didn't have an answer beyond a magical curse as to why she and her parents were so close in age.

Despite the fact that Emma knew it was all impossible, it still unnerved her. Being an orphan whose parents were unknown, Emma had spent much of her youth wondering who they are.

It was a truth that she lived with every day. Something in her stomach fluttered when Henry told her about Snow White and Prince Charming. She saw that same hope reflected in Henry's eyes when he told her she was his birth mother.

It was hard for her to break the news to him that she was not his mother. There was no way she could be. As convincing as Emma tried to be, the boy's delusional beliefs would let him have none of it. He told her that she'd given birth to him she just didn't remember it because she'd taken a memory erasing potion.

She couldn't blame him for hoping. She was fully grown adult woman but she still wondered about her parents. Emma couldn't seem to stop daydreaming about the name of a woman who her delusional young friend said was her mother, regardless of how unrealistic the possibility was.

Mary Margaret Blanchard: It was an unusual name, which made it difficult for Emma to forget. Henry's art teacher was the center of his fanciful delusions. A simple internet search for Mary Margaret Blanchard yielded disatisfying results.

Her name appeared in multiple articles about a year ago. She was noted as one of the artists to watch. Her gallery opening was slated to be the event of the year. It would have launched her career in the mainstream art world.

But at the last minute those sponsoring the gallery backed out. Within weeks her studio and the classes she taught her shut down permanently. The benefactor who pulled out at the last minute of course was none other than Mills Cider. Emma's stomach turned as she wondering what role Regina might played in the destruction of Henry's art teacher's reputation and future.

She knew she couldn't find out from the internet and she doubted Regina would tell her if she were to ask. Not that Emma expected Regina to convey every detail of the situation to her, but the more time she spent with the Mills, the more questions she had. It floated in the back of her mind as she missed her stop on the train.

She texted Ruby so that she knew she wasn't standing her up. After all that's gone on between them, the last thing their friendship needed was Ruby thinking Emma was a no show. As she walked toward the doors of Pandora's Box, she vowed to put work, the Mills family, and Mary Margaret Blanchard out of her mind. A few minutes to clear up the confusion and apologize to Ruby for being rude was all she would need. Then they could carry on their evening laughing and drinking without a single thought being wasted on work.

When she walked through the door Ruby looked up to her with a smile. It was the same wide smile she always donned but her friend wasn't alone. Just as luck would have it, Emma quickly found out forgetting about work for the evening wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped. A familiar face turned around to look at her. "Regina?" Emma blinked. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

The four of them sat at booth in Pandora's Box, chatting as the bar started to fill up with other patrons. Lacey's focus had completely surrendered to Ruby. She'd become completely oblivious to Regina's presence. If Regina was looking for support she wouldn't be getting it from Lacey.

"It sounds beautiful. Doesn't it, Em? " Ruby tapped Emma's knee desperately trying to get her to engage in the conversation."I bet Regina's seen all sorts of of amazing places."

"Sure," Emma made eye contact with Regina briefly but broke their gaze instantly.

"Paris is great," Regina added. "I spent a few summers there as a child."

"I'm sure where you're from is just as gorgeous," Ruby looked to Lacey offering a smile.

"Oh, it's not beautiful. Rather dull actually," Lacey shrugged. "It's a boring small village too far from Melbourne to be very exciting, but it's home."

"It must be nice to travel the world though," Ruby smiled at her. "I've never lived anywhere but here."

"There's nothing wrong with here," Lacey added at as took the bottom sip from her beer. "A lot more goes on right here than in other parts of the world. Besides the women here are simply stunning." Ruby bit the corner of her lip and blushed slightly as she smiled back at Lacey.

"I'm done with my drink and it looks like you're just about done with yours, Emma," Ruby tilted her head toward the bar. "Do you need another?" She was looking for private consultation with Emma. Hoping to find out more about the flirtatious Australian.

"I'm good for now," Emma said with a shake of her head.

"I'll go with you," Lacey said with a look to Ruby. It was a statement not a question. Ruby wasn't sure how to respond. Lacey took the girl's hand and lead her toward the bar. Ruby looked back to Emma wanting some type of protest. There was none.

"I'm sorry if we've intruded on your plans for the evening," Regina said, trying to understand why the blonde was so distant. Emma shrugged as she continued to stare blankly at the label of the bottle that was nearly in shreds as she picked away at it.

Regina gave Emma a quick, what she hoped was subtle, looking over. The plaid long sleeve shirt and vest ensemble was refreshingly different. "You look nice this evening," Regina dared admit with a reluctant smile. "I was beginning to wonder if all you owned were tank tops and t-shirts. This look suits you."

Emma's brain almost short circuited as she attempted to process a response. On one hand, there was beautiful woman sitting across from her, who probably never spent a moment in her life looking anything other than spectacular, that just complimented her appearance. On the other there, there was a woman, whose life is full of secrets. Secrets that have deeply impacted Henry's well being. "Uh, thanks," she finally managed.

A few moments of silence passed between them before Regina asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Henry told me that Snow White is my mother," Emma answered flatly.

"Unless toddlers can have children I find that extremely unlikely," Regina raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Mary Margaret Blanchard can't be much older than you."

"I googled her," Emma said flatly.

"Well, I hope that was enjoyable for the both of you," Regina quipped with devilish grin. Emma's green eyes narrowed, not enjoying the humor in the situation. "And what you found was tale as old as time?" She arched an eyebrow. "Big Corporation crushes the hopes of hopeful young artist."

"That's the jist of it," Emma nodded.

"Did your search yield results relating to her criminal record?" Regina asked, gave a knowing tilt of her head. "Did the articles you read inform you that Mary Margaret Blanchard was a common vandal?" Emma breathed in and out through her nostrils as she listened.

"David discovered her graffitiing the side of one of our office buildings," Regina exhaled. "He manages one of our bottling factories. He convinced Zelena not to press charges. Insisted that she was very talented and could more than work off her debt." Emma let out slight laugh. "Yes, I suppose that, in itself, should have been a red flag."

"My mother let Mary Margaret stay in the loft and use the studio space practically rent free," Regina said. "Teaching lessons and selling her paintings to pay back the damages she had caused. Which didn't take long because of how talented she was. She bonded quickly with Henry and he really enjoyed art lessons. But..."

"But when you found out she was was sleeping with your friend's husband you kicked her out," Emma chastised Regina.

"She was suppose to be making art and teaching children," Regina argued. "She clearly decided to use the place for other interests. So my mother terminated the lease."

"And David?" Emma scornfully scoffed.

"David's adultery is not my concern," Regina waved her hand. "He does still work for our company. However, he hasn't seen Henry since then. People, even adults, sometimes need to realize that there are consequences for their actions."

"I see," she felt her anger slipping away. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Emma asked.

"I wasn't aware that it concerned you," Regina stated factually.

"It might have some bearing on Henry's psychosis. It sure as hell concerns me," Emma resolve in the matter. "I'm not looking for a scandal. I won't sell your family secrets to the tabloids. I can't help Henry if you don't trust me with the truth."

"I will trust you with the truth if you can stop vilifying me," Regina locked onto Emma's eyes; then they stared at each other. "Henry's delusions may paint a black and white picture but I assure you the truth is much more gray."

"Fair enough," Emma nodded. Emma opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again.

"Lacey seems rather determined to steal your girlfriend," Regina gestured to the two who were chatting at the bar waiting for their beverages.

"Ruby's not my girlfriend," Emma quickly corrected Regina.

"Really?" Regina asked skeptically. "Her possessive body lang-"

"We're just friends."

"If that wasn't the case before it surely will be by the end of the night," Regina glanced in their direction. The space between Lacey and Ruby narrowed. They appeared much more interested in one another than the bartender who was taking their orders.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Emma asked, eyeing the woman. Noticing just how out of place Regina looked in the bar.

"Doctor ordered recreational activities," she smiled slightly. "Exploring my interests outside of parenthood, etc, etc." She took a sip of her scotch.

"And your chose watching Lacey try to score?" Emma smirked. "Odd pastime, but to each their own."

"Actually, it was she was supposed to help me," Regina laughed. "But I think she had a change of plans the second she noticed your friend."

If the compliment caused a short circuit, this statement nearly caused Emma's brain to implode. "Wait," Emma mouth gaped open and her eyes widen. The thought hadn't even occurred to Emma. Actually it had several times but Emma figured it was wishful thinking. "You mean you're a les-"

"Don't," Regina shook her head. "I'm not." Emma felt her pounding heart in her chest. Her head was dizzy but it wasn't from the alcohol. "I mean to say, I don't label myself, lesbian. I think sexuality is much more complex than that archaic term. Don't you?"

"Not really," Emma answered through her confusion. "I personally really like lesbian."

"And why wouldn't you?" Lacey joined them back at the table, setting another bottle of Mills brand hard cider in front of Emma. "Figured you could you a fresh label to pick at." Emma gave a tight lipped nod to Lacey and wiped the shreds of paper from the other bottle onto the floor. "Someone once told me that was a sign of sexual frustration." Lacey remarked flippantly. Emma could feel the older woman's eyes on her skin as she tried to look anywhere but at Regina. Inadvertently, her eyes landed on Ruby.

"Emma, do you want to dance? Let's dance. We're dancing," Ruby didn't breathe between sentences. She spoke with urgency and grabbed Emma by the collar. The leggy brunette dragged her reluctant friend to the center of the dance floor.

They were in the middle of a small crowd out of earshot, but not out of sight of Regina and Lacey. "Regina seems...nice," that wasn't a word people used often to describe her and nice wasn't quite the word Ruby was searching for.

"Yeah," Emma said as she moved in time to the music. Next to but not touching her friend.

"You know when they first sat down across from me I thought they were trying to pick me up as couple," Ruby laughed as she leaned into her friend. "But I'm glad I was very wrong." Emma smiled as they danced beside one another, their arms were in close proximity but never touched.

"We're good here, right?" Ruby said. "You not freaked that I kissed you and I'm not mad that you completely blew me off afterwards."

"Yeah about that, I never really got to apologize," Emma leaned toward Ruby as they danced close. The music was loud, requiring the close proximity of their bodies as they talked.

"I'm over it, Ems, trust me," Ruby lips brushed Emma's ear. "Are you?" Emma nodded confidently. "Good." Ruby smiled. "Because I'm pretty into Lacey."

* * *

One lengthy techno house remix of Tegan and Sara later, Ruby was ready to return to Lacey. Ruby's body language was pure sex as she strutted back toward the quiet corner booth. There was an animalistic look in her eye when she caught Lacey staring at her from as they approached.

"Hey," Ruby said with smile when they made it back to the table.

"Hey yourself," Lacey smiled back. She was sitting alone.

"Where's Regina?" Emma asked. Lacey didn't break eye contact with Ruby, she just waved her hand in the direction of the exit.

Instead of waiting around to watch them stare at one another, Emma went to look for Regina. She stepped out of the bar and found Regina pacing with her phone glued to her hand.

"Not don't," Regina's heels clicked on the sidewalk as she talked. "He's a ten year old boy. Are you alright?"

A voice screamed out from the other end of the phone. Emma couldn't make out what was said but it obviously wasn't good. Regina felt her body relax when she noticed Emma watching her. "Just please don't call the police. I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" Emma looked Regina in the eyes. It was dark out and they were feet away from one another, but even from where they stood Emma could see a heavy worry painted in Regina's brown eyes.

"It's Henry, he's had another outburst " Regina tried to hide the frantic tone in her voice. "Somehow, he managed to trap my sister in my bathroom and refuses to let her out."

"Trapped how?" Emma closed the distance between them.

"She won't say," Regina hung her head and took a deep breath. "I need to get home. Before she makes matters worse."

"I'm coming with you," Emma offered.

"That's really not necessary, Emma," Regina looked to Emma, knowing the psych tech was coming with her regardless of what she said. "I should let Lacey know I'm leaving."

"There's no need," Emma scratched the back of her neck. "Something tells me she won't even notice we're gone."

* * *

The debate over who was sober enough to drive ended in Emma failing to recite the ABCs backwards. A task she was pretty sure she wouldn't successfully complete sober. Despite having two high balls of scotch, Regina was the most efficient driver Emma had ever rode with.

Regina kept a steady speed, six miles above the speed limit. They made their way out of the city quickly. Clenched knuckles gripped the steering wheel of her Mercedes Benz so tightly that they were turning white.

Out of the corner of her eye, Regina noticed Emma's hand lift from her own lap. It hovered slightly, avoiding contact. Comfort was what she was looking to offer but she couldn't decide on the appropriate place. There was a lump in the back of Regina's throat as she watched the hand fall back into Emma's lap.

"It'll be ok, ya know?" Emma quietly spoke.

"No, Miss Swan, I do not _know_," Regina's voice waivered as she spoke. "I don't _know _anything." Emma wanted to say something else but wasn't sure what would help in this situation. Instead, she sat quietly.

"Whose car is that?" Regina asked staring that the blue van that sat in her spot.

Emma swallowed hard; she recognized it right away. "That looks an awful lot like the Storybrooke facility van," she admitted. Regina's eyes widened at Emma's words.

Her hands were clenched in a tight fist as she stepped toward the house. Emma followed closely behind. As they got near they saw two men staring at the door.

"Are you the owner of this house?" One of the men approached Regina. He glared toward Emma, "Emma?"

"Robert," she responded with a nod.

"Yes, I am the owner of this home," Regina glared. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"It's a pleasure to see you again," Killian smiled at Regina as he stepped toward them. "Isn't tonight your night off, Swan?"

"It was," Emma gave a tight lipped smile to her friend.

The shorter man cleared his throat and straightened his posture. "I simply ask because we received an emergency page from this residence."

"Then why are you standing at the front door?" Emma gave her colleagues a puzzled look.

"As you know, we are prohibited to enter a locked home without written or verbal permission from the owner," Robert's crossed arms rested on his large belly.

"Permission denied," Regina unlocked the door and crossed the threshold. "Are you coming, Miss Swan?"

Killian stifled a laugh as his friend shot him a glare. She followed the woman into her home. When she turned back, she noticed Killian's watchful, concerned eyes following them. If she need help she would have it.

* * *

Their large mansion home was quiet. It usually was. But this was different. This quiet was accompanied by a terrible feeling in Regina's gut. She was on the verge of panic as they searched the downstairs. Regina called out for her son and her sister but no one answered

The 'everything will be alright' attitude and laidback posture that Emma usually carried were completely gone. The blonde's body was visually tense. From her quiet sure steps to her locked jaw, her eyes were wide as she scanned the surroundings.

They walked side by side, in silence, as they made it up the large spiral staircase. Henry's door was slightly cracked; Emma pushed it open further. She walked through first after looking to Regina for permission.

Disturbing images lined the walls of the boys room. Drawings that belong in the darker section of his storybook had been ripped out and lined the walls, mounted by tacks or knives.

"You might not want to come in here," Emma turned and stood between Regina and the door. Regina reared back at the ridiculous notion and pushed past Emma who stood in the doorway.

The images hit her hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. There was one on the wall near the window that particularly drew her attention. Regina walked straight back, her eyes locked exclusively on it. Emma was decked in a full suit of armor. Regina was wrapped in her embrace. Her head rolled back and Emma leaned toward her. It looked they were about to kiss.

It was a very intimate pose, or at least Regina thought so. As she got closer, she noticed blood dripping from the queen's neck. The arm of the Savior that wasn't on the queen's back clutched as small dagger. Regina pursed her lips as she fought off tears.

"Jesus," the blonde's voice coming from behind her caused her to jump slightly. "Some of these photos are hung pretty high." Emma tried to draw Regina's attention away from the drawing. "Do you think he jumped to pin these here?"

Regina took a deep breath, "My son knows exactly where to find the step ladder."

"Lets find your sister," Emma gently pulled Regina away from the picture and back into the hallway.

The bathroom door was blocked across the entrance by two 2x4s. Nailed in the exact way that Emma had taught them earlier. "Zelena?" Regina called through the other side of the door.

"I'm here," a voice grumbled from the other side of the door. "What on earth took you so long?" Emma reach for the door knob and pulled really hard. The outward opening door wouldn't budge against boards that held it shut. "I've obviously tried that already."

Emma looked around the room for a hammer. She found it stashed under the bed. Regina watched as she quickly pried the nails out and removed the boards. When the door opened Zelena walked out in a bathrobe.

There were no need for introduction. Zelena and Emma established who the other one was."Midnight is an unusual time for a therapy session is it not?"

"Where is Henry?" Regina asked, wasting no time.

"I put him to bed and everything was perfectly normal. Then, I got in the bath. A few minutes later, I heard a banging noise followed by some shouting. I quickly got out of the tub but couldn't open the door," Zelena told the story halfheartedly. She dropped her robe and pulled on the pants that she had laid out on the bed. Emma's eyes shot to the ceiling and a grimace formed on Regina's face. Her sister had many positive attributes but modesty was never one of them.

"Any idea where he might be now?" Emma's eyes were still affixed to the ceiling despite the fact that Zelena was completely dressed.

"No," Zelena answered. A loud bang sounded from downstairs. It reminded Emma of when she put firecrackers in the oven of one of her foster homes. "What was that?"

"Henry," Regina and Emma said at the same time. The brunette rushed out of the door without a second thought.

"Regina, wait!" It was no use, she was already halfway down the stairs when Emma called out to her. Emma made her way down the stairs with Zelena close behind her. The smell of smoke hit her nostrils as they reached the bottom of the stairs. It was definitely coming from the kitchen.

"Henry," she heard Regina shout and then immediately cough.

"Get outside," Emma commanded Zelena. She started to argue but was met with a steely look in Emma's eyes and headed toward the front door.

Whatever fire there was had already been put out in the seconds it took Emma to make it to the kitchen. Regina clutched the extinguisher in her hands. The cabinet in which the microwave oven set was badly charred. The microwave would probably never work again, but it and the cabinets were replaceable.

"Are you alright?" Emma stepped toward Regina, observing the fire extinguisher tightly gripped in Regina's finger.

"Henry's not here," she spoke to herself. "But he can't be far." Emma took the extinguisher from Regina's hand and set it floor next to her. Emma gestured her head toward the door that led to the back yard. Regina nodded.

* * *

They found Henry pretending to be asleep at the front door of his half built fort. His fake snore was so loud they could hear it the second they stepped outside. "Wake up, sleepy head," Emma nudged him on the shoulder. Henry let out a dramatic yawn as he sat up.

"Oh, Emma when did you get here?" Henry smiled.

"Cut the act, kid," Emma shook her head. "We saw your redecorating job. Want to explain?"

"We'll discuss your room later," Regina said. "Henry, what have I told you about using the microwave by yourself?"

"Or about barricading your family members into bathroom?" Emma added, confused by Regina's choice in battles.

"My bedroom?" Henry looked to Regina and then to Emma, a confused look crossed his eyes. "Barricade? What are you talking about?"

"Now is not the time for more lies," Regina snapped. "Next you'll claim you didn't use the microwave."

Henry hung his head, "Ok, that was me but i was hungry and I couldn't find Aunt Zelena anywhere?"

"And you were eating in the middle of the night because?" Emma asked as she scratched the back of her neck. She wanted to believe Henry, but the timing of his story was a little too coincidental.

"I was hungry," he reiterated his his hands on the side of his face. "I can eat whenever I want I'm not a gremlin."

"Ah, there he is," Zelena said, pointing the two men from Storybrooke in Henry's direction.

"Alright, Henry," Killian spoke quietly and approached slowly. "We're going to need you to come with us."

"Mom, Emma?" Henry's voice shook, the two men approached. "What's happening?"

"You're not taking my son anywhere," Regina said as she stepped between the two men and the boy. "He's fine now." Uncertainty trembled in her voice.

"I'm afraid when you sign on for services from Dr. Hopper you signed the clause that included admission for Henry should he cause harm to himself or others," Robert spoke like a walking textbook.

"Guardians have final say in admittance," Emma swallowed as she looked to Regina. "Always."

"Sis, with all that has happened tonight," Zelena touched her sister's arm. "I mean those pictures on the wall were awful, weren't they?"

Regina jaw clenched and she nodded slowly, "Perhaps, you're right."

"I hate you," Henry shouted as he kicked his mother in the shin and darted across the backyard. Emma and her two colleagues chased after him. Robert stopped running first ;the large man was winded quicky. Killian and Emma followed Henry to the front of the house.

Emma was close, just a step behind the boy. "Henry, slow down no one is going to hurt you."

"Liar," The boy shouted. He neared the street and Emma had to take action. She leaped toward him, catching him by the waist a few feet from the street. He turned toward her with tears in his eyes. "I thought you were different but you're not."

"Henry, I'm just trying to help you," Emma said as she wrestled the boy who was wiggling underneath her.

"You're not. You only see things your way," Henry reached up to her face. "You'll never believe." His nails dig deep in her cheeks. It wasn't the first time she'd been scratched and it wouldn't be the last but it hurt more. It caught her off guard and she let her grip go. Luckily, Killian was there to grab him.

* * *

Emma, Regina and Zelena watched from the front porch as Henry was placed inside a van and drove away by Robert and Killian. "Visiting hours start at 10 am tomorrow," Emma informed Regina, who nodded in response.

She hadn't said much since she agreed to admit Henry. It was a tough decision and one that wouldn't help her sleep at night. That much was for sure.

"Well, this has all been quite an ordeal. Hasn't it?" Zelena's question was rhetorical. "Can I give you a ride back into the city, Emma?"

Emma was just about to say sure when Regina interjected, "I'll take Miss Swan home later."

"Are you sure?" Zelena gave her sister a puzzled glance. "I'd love to get a chance to know our hero." The smile she gave Emma then sent a shiver down her spine. It wasn't outwardly threatening but it made her uneasy. It was easy for Emma to see why Henry saw his Aunt as the Wicked Witch.

"That really won't be necessary," Regina said taking her sister by the arm and leading her to her car. "I've already asked too much of you this evening." Zelena nodded as she got in the driver seat.

Emma stood by the door as Regina reproached, "You don't have to drive me home, you know. I can walk to the train station."

"Emma," Regina sighed heavily. "If Zelena tucked Henry into bed and nothing was wrong at that time, when was it that she saw Henry's drawings pinned to his wall?"

She looked Regina and watched the wheels turn in the woman's head. "Regina, no," Emma said. "You can't believe that your sister would-"

"We were raised to do whatever it takes to get what we want," Regina looked to Emma. "And you said yourself some of those were pinned much too high for Henry to reach. Besides, he would never tear his book apart. You must know that."

The evidence was piling up quickly. Emma bit the side of her cheek. "I'm sorry," was the only thing she could think of to say. "But why? Henry's having enough problems holding it together on his own what could she have to gain from staging an outbreak? "

"If I knew the answer to that question I wouldn't have sent my son to Storybrooke tonight," Regina sighed.

Emma slowly nodded. "You've had an incredibly long day. I'm going to head home so you can get some rest." She turned slowly and headed down the main walk.

"Don't go," Regina said and Emma froze in her tracks. "Henry's gone. There's no telling when Lacey will get back. There are enough beds here. You shouldn't have to walk home at this time of night. After all, your day has been just as long as mine"

Emma turned back to look at Regina. She made it sound like she was doing Emma a favor but there was a glimpse of worry and self doubt behind Regina's eyes. It dawned on Emma that Regina might have never spent a night alone in this house. "Sure, of course, I'll find somewhere to crash," she replied with a smile as she followed her back into her home.


End file.
